Jack and Jill
by gingerlygeeky
Summary: Sequel to "Humpty Dumpty" /s/11897117/1/Humpty-Dumpty Narcissa has been murdered and Harry and Draco have embarked on a journey to solve the mystery behind her death. With help from the Magical Congress of the United States of America, and their friends back in Britain, they attempt to discover who... or what... killed Draco's mother.


p class="MsoNormal"strongAfter 4 long years, I am back with the sequel to "Humpty Dumpty" (which you have to read first or you will be VERY confused) /stronga href=" s/11897117/1/Humpty-Dumpty" s/11897117/1/Humpty-Dumpty/a/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongI don't own any of these characters – the great J.K. Rowling does. I just love them with all of my heart and am a firm believer that Harry and Draco belong together for life. Not profiting off of this story, just here to entertain! Thank you for reading and enjoy part 1 of Jack and Jill!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"stronguspan style="text-decoration: none;" /span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"stronguCHAPTER 1/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Draco Malfoy sat rigid with wide eyes staring straight ahead as he heard a low rumble begin somewhere beneath him. His hands were fidgeting with the tight belt that was pressing against his hips. As the rumble grew louder, he began to pull in the restraint with a bit of panic, only to have his hand gripped tightly by the man sitting next to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Would you just relax, Draco?" the voice next to him /br /Draco struggled less against the hand on his, but his fingertips were still tracing the fabric of the restraint, willing it to go tighter. "I just don't see why we have to travel in such a… barbaric way." He hissed through gritted teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The man next to him laughed, squeezing his hand tighter. "Because, we have never been to MACUSA before, and frankly, I would like to arrive without being splinched." Draco looked over to his travel partner and opened his mouth to argue a point about their chances arriving in one piece would be better had they apparated instead of flying, but he was cut off by a quick jolt as his body was pushed back into the seat. His eyes widened even more, and he whipped his head to his left to meet the amused gaze of green. br /br /Harry Potter couldn't help but chuckle a little at Draco's nerves. With all that he had been through in his life, it was quite funny that an airplane was the man's greatest nemesis. "Just breath, Draco. This is just takeoff. It will be over in a few minutes and then we will just be cruising for about 8 hours." Harry released his grip on the man a bit and patted his hand before settling back into his own seat and closing his eyes a bit to lessen the light nausea that always gripped him while flying./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Harry had flown a few times in his past life as James Black, the life he created for himself when his mind dissociated from Harry and the wizarding world. Mostly short flights around Europe to obtain some interesting and hard to find ingredients for the restaurant he ran—Quid Row. This, however, would be the longest flight he had been on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Harry and Draco were flying to New York City in the United States. It had been just a week since the discovery that the murder of Draco's mother, after her release from Azkaban, was not just a murder. Whoever committed the animalistic murder had managed to drain Narcissa of all magic—an old and powerful ritualistic magic called Adimagia. Adimagia was prevalent in American Wizarding history and was believed to be used to obtain an immense amount of power; there was no telling what this meant for the entire wizarding world now that an Adimagi was running at large. So, Harry and Draco were headed to meet with some experts on Adimagi at the Magical Congress of the United States of America—MACUSA. A few days prior to the pair departing, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantravel arrangements were discussed, and the muggle form of flight was voted as the quickest and safest option./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"em"What about the floo network," Harry asked Hermione Granger as they were musing over some paperwork at his coffee table in his flat. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emThe woman, with her bushy hair pulled into a messy bun, shook her head without lifting her gaze from the book she was reading. "Not connected." She shrugged a little. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Well surely they could make an exception…" Draco drawled with a bit of the Malfoy arrogance that was engrained in him. "I mean, we're wizards. It's not like we're a threat."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHermione sighed and set down her book, "No, we are not, but they don't know that. Surely you must know something about the American and British wizarding conflicts?" Draco and Harry stared at her with blank stares as Ron Weasley placed his hands on the couch behind his wife nodding his head yes with wide eyes, as if he were warning them to agree. Unfortunately, the split-second hesitation was too long and Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione began to speak./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Honestly, you two, don't you /emreadem? It was outlined in 'Wizards of the World: A History'. When the No Maj in the United States began to hunt wizards during the Salem Witch Trials, the wizarding population reached out to the Wizards' Council of Great Britain to help them create their own underground wizarding community. That is when MACUSA was created. Their primary goal was to fight the Scourers who were hunting their fellow wizards to become powerful enough to overtake the No Maj population. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"As MACUSA grew, they began to reach out to the No-Maj government who wanted no cooperation between them and the wizards. So, MACUSA began strict segregation laws preventing any fraternization between the wizards and the No-Maj. Traditional punishments were not enough to dissuade wizards from marrying, even befriending the No-Maj and MACUSA's disciplinary policies shifted from imprisonment to execution./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Word of this got to the Ministry of Magic and the Minister of the time, Leonard Spencer-Moon, attempted to persuade the American President of MACUSA to change his ways. Unfortunately, there was no agreement, and the two were quoted as 'amicably parting ways' and the two nations never interfered with one another again. The ministry agreed to not intervene in MACUSA's dealings and vice-versa. And while years have passed and our interactions remain amicable, MACUSA is not about to open up a portal into their government." /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDraco scoffed a little as Hermione finished. "Damn politics." He mused; the irony was not lost on him. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHarry shrugged, "OK, so we fly. Both Draco and I are excellent fliers. We can leave tonight and camp along the way."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Absolutely not." Draco and Hermione said at the same time. "It is too dangerous. We don't know who executed these murders and if there are more than one. The likelihood that Draco may be next is high and we don't need you being vulnerable for no reason." /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDraco nodded in agreement, "And I am /emnotem camping." He was not built for camping. "Why don't we just apparate?" br /br /"Absolutely not." Harry and Hermione said at the same time. "I hate apparating, Draco…" Harry's stomach lurched a little just thinking about it. /em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"em"Besides," Hermione said looking between the two, "Neither of you have been to MACUSA. You don't know where it is. And I don't want to risk you apparating to the wrong place or worse, getting splinched." Everyone shivered a bit at the thought. Hermione bit her lip for a minute, her eyes lighting up suddenly. "Harry, you might be on to something with flying, though…"/em/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"Draco's foot touched down onto the tile floor of John F. Kennedy International Airport. His whole body was sore from eight hours of tension during the flight. And, if he were reading Harry's body language correctly, the Gryffindor was putting on a show of bravery during the flight, because he was also seemingly exhausted from the flight./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""Finally," Harry said, stretching a little, loosening up his muscles, thankful that they were on the ground. "Let's grab our things and get find our hotel."/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"A gaunt, pale woman stared at her reflection in the mirror above her sink at her studio apartment in Queens. There were dark circles under her eyes and her silver hair had begun to thin out dramatically, pieces falling out in chunks as she ran her fingers through it. She sighed a little before grabbing the electric razer next to the sink, turning it on, and taking it directly to her scalp. When she was satisfied with the buzz cut, she had given herself, she took the plastic bottle filled with black dye and began to pour it over her head. As the dye sunk into her, now short, hair, she looked back at herself, her silver eyes twinkling with excitement and a slow, evil grin spread across her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't wait to meet you, brother…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
